1896 Quentin Makes A Decision
by Vila Restal
Summary: One Shot - Quentin decides to change his fate after dreaming of the events of 1897. Please R & R.


_Fall – 1896 – Middle of the night_

Quentin woke up from a dream he had of the next year, and it frighten him very much! Dreaming of killing his wife Jenny, and the death of her servant Beth Chavez, and other things that sent a shiver down his back. He went to the bathroom and poured some water into the bowl to wash his face off.

He then went back into the bedroom and saw his sleeping wife Jenny, and smiled. He could not dream of leaving her now knowing that somehow in the dream he knew that she was pregnant with twins! Now he also knew that she and Magda were sisters and would have to talk it over with her as to why she didn't tell him before they were married. Then again, she most likely thought that if the Collins family knew of this, they would have done everything in their power to prevent him from marrying her.

He slowly got back into bed so not to wake her. As he laid his head down, she woke up. He smiled at her and held her in his arms.

"Quentin, is everything alright?" She asked him.

"They are now Jenny. I'm just happy to have you by my side right now. Now then, is there anything you would like to tell me?" He asked with a smile on his face.

She would always melt when she saw him smile, and she smiled back at him.

"Like what Quentin?"

"I had a dream about us, and it revealed a lot about us that I think we should change."

"Such as?"

"Like the fact that you and Magda were sisters. I don't care about that, I just wished you had told me Jenny."

"I didn't want your family to know Quentin, for you know they would have stopped us. But how did you find this out?"

"It was in the dream I had. It was telling me events of what will happen next year. I intend to change things for the better. Now when were you going to tell me that you were pregnant?"

"Ho-How did you know? I was going to tell you over the weekend at dinner."

"It was in my dream that you were pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. I have a name for the girl if you would like to hear it?"

"I would love to." She told him.

"How does Lenore sound to you?"

"I love it Quentin. Now what about your son. What name do you have picked out for him?"

He thought about it, and remembered that he would have a Great-grandson named Christopher that was cursed like he was in his dream, and decided to name him with that name.

"How does Christopher strike you? If you have a different name, then tell me and then we can decide which one to go with." He told her with a lopsided smile on his face.

"I was thinking of naming his after you if the baby was a boy. But since you know it's a boy let's name him after you."

"How about Quentin Christopher Collins?"

"I love the sound of that Quentin. But now what about the family? Will you tell them the truth about me?" She asked with a nervous voice.

"I think that we should, and if they don't like it, then too bad. It's our life, and not theirs." Quentin told her with determination in his voice.

She smiled at smiled at him knowing that he meant it very much. She them told him that they should go back to sleep. They awoke the next morning, and smiled at each other with what was going to happen very shortly. While he was getting cleaned, Quentin decided to shave off his Muttonchops and smiled at what he saw for it reminded him of when he had started to go them when he was younger, but figured that since today he was starting his and Jenny's life over again over the dream he had, why not start with this!

Jenny, seeing her husband's face smooth again, took her hand and rubbed it very affectingly and kissed his smooth cheek before they would start something that they would not have time to finish. They went downstairs and headed to the dining room for breakfast. Judith, Edward, Carl, Nora, and Jamison were shocked to see Quentin cleaned shaven as he and Jenny joined them for breakfast.

During the course of the meal, Quentin dropped the bombshell about both Jenny being pregnant, and her and Magda being sisters! The adults told Jamison and Nora to leave the room and that Jenny would bring them their breakfast. They continued to argue until Carl made the point that it was Quentin and Jenny's life that is what should matter and not theirs! Everyone was shocked that Carl had raised his voice to them and made them listen to him.

Quentin smiled at his brother and finished his coffee. He and Jenny went up to see his Grandmamma to tell her about everything now. They knocked on her door and told her who it was before entering her room. She told them to come in and wanted to know the reason for their visit.

Quentin was nervous, but decided to tell her before anything else happened. He went into detail about the dream he and, and the consequences. She listened to what he told her, and for some reason believed him. When he was done, she had an important decision to tell him.

"Quentin, before you told me this, I was going to leave you nothing but a room that you would have for the rest of your life. But if you are serious about making changes in your life for the better, then I'm going to make sure that not only you and Jenny are well taken care of, but of my Great-grandchildren as well along with Nora and Jamison." She told him.

She then went into detail about the estate and the monetary fund's that would be left for them once she passes on in the future, making sure that everything will be fine with all parties involved. Quentin was going to take a position at the family business and do his best to improve things there. He then sent a telegram to Laura that he decided to stay in Collinsport and not join her overseas on the trip they had planned to do.

From that day forward he changed his ways and became a better husband to Jenny. Beth was very happy for them, for Carl had told her that he found her pretty, but was afraid to court her since she was Jenny's servant and that the family would disapprove of them. She told him that she would love to have him court her, and to see where it went from there. They were married a few months later in a private ceremony with Quentin and Edward as his best men.

Quentin, Magda, and Sandor became good friends once he told them that he knew that Jenny was related to them and made sure that the Old House was fixed for them to live in. They declined since they now knew that Jenny was going to be taken care of and went back to join their tribe in Boston. They wrote each other about what was going on in their lives and what the twins were doing.

The twins were born in the early spring, and everyone made a big fuss over them. It took most of the winter for everyone to get use to the idea of Jenny and Magda being sisters, but Grandmother Edith told them that if they didn't get along, then they were cut out of her will. Judith and Edward changed their ways once they heard that.

Quentin watched his children grow up and go on with their lives. When it was his time to pass on, he knew he had made the right decisions now, and smiled for he was going to be with Jenny soon for it was not too long ago that she left him. He closed his eyes one last time with his children and grandchildren around his bed, and he found himself with Jenny in his arms and was happy knowing that she was with him now and forever.


End file.
